Sacrificio
by rijeayko
Summary: ¿Qué pasó desde que Setsuna despertó del coma hasta que se se subio a su Gundam?¿Cuál fue la reacción de Feldt?Leve Spoiler de la película.


Hacia aproximadamente un año desde el conflicto con los ELS, las guerras en la tierra se habían reducido notablemente y el planeta azul estaba disfrutando de un período de relativa paz.

En el interior de una nave se encontraba una joven, tenía unos 22 años, su pelo rosado se encontraba atado en un pequeño moño y algunos mechones sueltos le caían por su cara enmarcando un rostro dulce y angelical.

Estaba sentada al lado de una ventana con las luces apagadas, su mirada celeste perdida en el infinito, recorría sin rumbo el espacio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una hermosa flor gigante que rompía toda la monotonía del espacio negro y sus millones de estrellas. Inmediatamente una expresión de tristeza y melancolía se dibujo en su rostro.

-Setsuna….- murmuró, mientras que inevitablemente su mente retrocedió a la última vez que lo había visto…

00000 000000

Lagrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas mientras abrazaba al joven kurdo. Había estado muy preocupada por él y había tenido miedo de que no despertara, miedo a perder a otra persona importante para ella, pero por suerte esta vez no había ocurrido. Setsuna se había despertado y aunque ninguno de los dos eran personas que exteriorizasen normalmente sus sentimientos, la joven de cabellos rosados se había lanzado a abrazarlo efusivamente mientras él había respondido llevando su mano hacia su espalda y acariciándola de un modo tranquilizador.

-Feldt…

Se separó levemente al escuchar que la nombraba, el tono de voz que había utilizado la alerto de que algo malo iba a ocurrir a continuación. Levantó levemente la mirada hacía los ojos del joven piloto y entonces lo supo, supo que tenía razón y que algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo veía en sus ojos, donde a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, pudo apreciar un ápice de tristeza en ellos.

-Lo siento

Inmediatamente miles de lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas aunque esta vez el motivo era diferente. Sabía lo que esa simple palabra significaba y lo que Setsuna le quería decir con ella. Lo acababa de recuperar y ya lo estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? ¿A caso no se merecía ser feliz?

Pensó en pedirle que se quedara, que ella se había enamorado de él y que lo quería, pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía ponerle en ese compromiso, sería injusto para él y muy egoísta por su parte. Setsuna se había convertido en el primer innovador, y como tal, tenía una misión mucho más grande e importante que realizar.

También se le ocurrió acompañarlo, pero sabía que no sería buena idea porque ni Setsuna podría cuidar de ella, ni ella sería feliz de esa manera.

Una vez más el destino les estaba poniendo una dura prueba y aunque conocían lo que tenían que hacer, no resultaba fácil hacerlo. Siempre habían sabido que sus vidas en Celestial Being iban a ser complicadas, salvar al mundo y ser perseguido por él era un sacrificio que todos los que pertenecían a esta organización estaban dispuestos a realizar, era algo que tenían que hacer para lograr la paz, un sacrificio que habían elegido, y que estaban dispuestos a cumplir a pesar de las numerosas perdidas que sufrían como consecuencia del camino que habían escogido.

Ahora el mundo les pedía otro sacrificio, el último y a su vez el más grande. Feldt sacrificaría su amor por él y Setsuna su vida por la supervivencia de la humanidad.

La joven cogió aire lentamente e intento calmarse.

-Setsuna yo…- las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta, estaba a punto de dejar ir a el hombre del que se había enamorado y sabía que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo- lo entiendo. Ve, tu destino te esta esperando.

-Gracias Feldt- y le dedicó una prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa de despedida. Se levanto y se dirigió a un comunicador para avisar a Sumenagi de que preparasen su Gundam. Mientras la joven se levantó para ocupar su puesto de nuevo en el Ptolemaios 2, pero antes de separarse y de que Setsuna cruzase la puerta que lo llevaba a su destino, Feldt dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-¡Setsuna!- el joven piloto se giró levemente posando su atención en ella- Confío en ti.

El asintió agradecido y sin decir ni una sola palabra desapareció tras la puerta. Feldt sabía que era mejor así, en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Setsuna era así y si hubiese dicho algo tal vez no habría sido capaz de dejarle ir. De momento se conformaría con tenerle en sus recuerdos, pero no se rendiría lo esperaría, esperaría a que regresase de nuevo y cuando lo hiciese le confesaría su amor por él, pero hasta entonces lo llevaría en su mente y dentro del corazón.

**CONFÍO EN TI(Yuna Ito)**

Las flores se mecen en el viento como si bailaran

La lluvia humedece la tierra

A pesar de que este mundo esta vivo

¿Por qué la gente se hiere la una a la otra?

¿Por qué se producen las partidas?

Incluso si te vas lejos, seguirás

Siempre en el centro de mi corazón

Mientras los demás serán enterrados por esa amable sonrisa

Incluso si siento dolor

En los fragmentos de ti que sostengo, será porque seguimos conectados

Confío en que podremos encontrarnos de nuevo

Estoy esperando por tu amor

_Te amo, confío en ti_

_Quiero que compartas tu soledad conmigo_

_Te amo, confío en ti_

_Incluso entre la luz, incluso entre la oscuridad_

_Porque estamos juntos_

_Somos capaces de confiar el uno al otro_

_Por favor no te alejes nunca más_

¿Quién vio el límite del mundo?

¿Quién anuncia el final de viaje?

Incluso si es una larga noche

Y no puedes ver la respuesta ahora

Quiero que avances por el camino en el que confías

Porque la luz esta esperando delante de el

La canción que me enseñaste

Esta justo en el centro de mi corazón

Las gotas de mis sentimientos

Están resonando juntos con esa amable voz

En el tibio sendero bajo mis mejillas

Voy a ser fuerte, confió en que estamos conectados

Siempre estoy a tu lado

_Te amo, confío en ti_

_Esas lágrimas siguen fluyendo por ti_

_Te amo, confío en ti_

_Me enseñaste lo que era el amor_

_No importa que tan perdido estés en el camino_

_Estoy a tu lado_

Esperando por tu amor

Siempre a tu lado

Eres el único a quien amo

Eres el único en quien confió

Eres el único

_Te amo, confío en ti_

_Quiero que compartas tu soledad conmigo_

_Te amo, confío en ti_

_Incluso entre la luz, incluso entre la oscuridad_

_Porque estamos juntos_

_Somos capaces de confiar el uno al otro_

_Por favor no te alejes nunca más_

No importa que tan perdido estés en el camino

Estoy a tu lado, somos capaces de confiar el uno en el otro

Por favor no te alejes nunca más.

000000000000000000

**Bueno hasta aquí mi fic. Lo tenía pensado desde que vi la escena de la película en la que Setsuna despierta del coma y Feldt lo abraza. Lo vi y pensé"Hombre, ahí me falta una despedida como dios manda" . Creo sinceramente que en otras circunstancias y si Setsuna no se hubiese convertido en innovador podrían haber tenido algo, de todas maneras el final lo dejan abierto en ese aspecto y no sabemos que ocurrio con Feldt así que...**

**La canción, en un principio no iba a ponerla(no me gustan los fics con canciones), pero al ser de la serie y reflejar bastante bien los sentimientos que, desde mi punto de vista,tiene Feldt por Setsuna, no pude evitar añadirla.**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado todos los que habeis leído el fic. Quizas, si me animo escriba una especie de reencuentro entre los dos como epílogo de la película. No sé.**


End file.
